Voldemort's Daughter
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Ginny not only has befriended Tom Riddle's diary, but has befriended his daughter. Set in book 2 of course, with her the best friend of Juliunna Riddle. Juliunna was raised by the Malfoy's, and to this day is betrothed to her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Well, I guess she's also befriending Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Takes Place in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. We start here, Where Harry, The Grangers, and The Weasleys are in Flourish and Blotts to get their books and see Lockhart.**

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed into Flourish and Blotts, passing by Ginny who was shaking hands with a girl that looked to be her age. "I'm Ginny."

"I'm Juliunna. I'm starting Hogwarts too." She said excitedly. She was small with shiny tan skin, but she was also pale, so it looked like the lightest shade of tan possible. Her eyes were blue and the first thing you noticed about her while looking. Shiny and big wide eyes. They were captivating.

"Oh, there you all are." Mrs. Weasley said. She was sounding breathless and kept patting her hair.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet-!"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

At that moment, Ginny and Juliunna came running over, Ginny introducing her to Mrs. Weasley excitedly. "Mummy, mummy look who I met. She's a first year too."

"Oh, nice to meet you dear. Arthur, Arthur where are you? Ginny just made her first friend!" Mrs. Weasley called out, and Harry had no choice but to be dragged onto the stage, much to Lockhart's insistence.

"Come on, let's go over here." Ginny said, as she and her new friend were being jostled around. "Don't leave the shop Ginny! Just go over in the corner. And its really nice to meet you!" Mrs. Weasley waved at Juliunna, who smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Where's your family?" Ginny asked when they were in the corner. "Well, their not really my family, but they might as well be." Juliunna started, and they leaned against the staircase where Ginny's new cauldron was sitting.

"I live with the Malfoys."

"I heard of them." Ginny said, and leaned in. "I heard that their evil."

"That's just prejudice. Yes, they are sometimes mean to outsiders, but their not evil."

"Do you really believe that?" Ginny asked. "Yes. I believe that there aren't bad people, there are actually good people who did bad things." Juliunna said, and Ginny nodded in thought.

"That sounds good." She said.

"So, what house do you want to get in?" Juliunna asked. Her eyes darted up to the staircase above Lockhart's stands. Draco was looking down at Lockhart and Potter with dislike.

"Gryffindor." Ginny chirped excitedly. "All my family have been."

"I hope that I'm in Slytherin."

"Ron says that there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ginny whispered wisely. "Ginny, that's just Wizard Prejudice. Slytherin house, yes, it did turn out bad wizards, but the other houses had turned up a good share of their own. Slytherin had produced more dark witches and wizards, but that's just because since we're sneaky and skillful, we have the skills to pull it off." Juliunna said, and Ginny chuckled. "Ooh, here he comes, the boy I was telling you about." Ginny whispered. She got close to Juliunna and they both turned to watch Harry. He was carrying a large amount of books.

"Here," He grunted, dropping them into Ginny's cauldron. "You can have them. I'll buy my own, who's this?" Harry asked.

"This is Juliunna. She's-!"

"Bet you loved that Potter." Draco snapped, coming down the stairs. Harry turned to glare at Draco. "Malfoy."

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy. Juliunna leaned back, scowling at Draco heavily. He hadn't noticed her yet, since Harry walked in front of her.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Draco!" Juliunna called out for the first time. She walked out from behind Harry, and Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, why'd you run off? And what are you doing with these fools?"

"They aren't fools!" Juliunna scowled. "Yeah!" Ginny said.

"Come here." He snapped. He reached down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her hard and she had to stumble behind him.

"Hey!" Ginny snapped.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." He walked from behind the large line of people and joined them. The man could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. Juliunna grumbled under her breath, her pigtails bouncing as she tried to get away from Draco's tight grip.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Dad!" Ginny whined.

"Yes dear?"

"That boy won't let go of my new friend." Ginny said as Juliunna kicked Draco's shins hard. He bit his tongue hard and stared at a point over Harry's shoulder, glaring as he tried to ignore Juliunna.

"Friend?" Lucius said, turning to Juliunna. "Not in my house."

"What?!" Juliunna and Ginny snapped.

"We will talk about this later." Lucius murmured softly at her, and she glowered at the floor, stopping her movement. Lucius turned to Arthur.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," He said, his lip curling slightly. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny. Juliunna glared at him, and Lucius ignored her.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Arthur said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower-!"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads. Draco, who was momentarily distracted, allowed Juliunna to detach his grip on her. "Does anyone have something to write with?" She asked the Weasleys. Mrs. Granger, staring in horror at the fight, turned to the little girl. She lifted a pen out of her chest pocket and handed her it.

"Hurry Ginny, give me something to write with." Juliunna said, and Ginny picked up her cauldron, it's contents littered on the floor. She handed Juliunna her brand new copy of Magical Me, by Lockhart, and Juliunna opened it up. She turned to the blank cover page and started to write. "This is my address. We should owl sometime."

"Excellent. I'll give you mine." Ginny said, grabbing another of Lockhart's books. There were blank pages in the back, and she ripped one out. They both stumbled backwards against the stairs, for at that moment, Lucius and Arthur went tumbling pass, almost knocking them over. There was a lot of commotion as Juliunna passed Ginny the pen and her book back.

There was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!" The crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please! Please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all-!

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up."

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." Ginny said when they both exchanged their addresses. "Okay." Juliunna said, and they both hugged. "Aww." Ron cooed.

"Shut up." Ginny snapped at him. Giggling, Juliunna sauntered back to Draco's side and pressed her lips to his cheek. He snickered. "Who's that?" She asked, and everyone turned to the sound of the booming voice.

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl, take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Juliunna Draco and swept from the shop. "Bye Ginny!" She waved loudly as Draco tried to drag her out.

"Bye Juliunna!" Ginny waved back.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now, let's get outta here."

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"

"And embarrassing Ginny like that in front of her first friend! Oh what she must think of us now-!"

"She likes us. She thinks Mr. Malfoy deserved what he got." Ginny chirped excitedly. "Well he did. But that's beside the point."

But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Juliunna Marie

Age: 16

email: juliunnamarie

As of date: 5/20/2016, when we come back for summer break during September, expect some of your favorite stories of mine to be updated, and either completed or regularly updated. Ik its been a long time, but trust me, I will review again. Life has changed and adapted so much. And I apologize for not writing for some of them, up to 4 years i believe.

I vow all summer to update and keep up the best I can, for I, like all, have suffered the immense writer block. But I can feel strength returning. I will add this to all stories that I believe I will update again.

So you all know.

I'm here, and I'm writing for your sakes. I love all my viewers, especially my reviewers.

Love, and continue to,

Julez


End file.
